1st Naval Armada (Spartan G-23 and Chief frank 001)
=Human Covenant War= Information Combining 3 fleets of 100 ships each the Armada has about 300 ships in full strength, regrouping about 1,380,000 men the Armada also Transport a large array of vehicles( tanks,fighters troop transport,etc.). The 1st Armada is under the command of Fleet Admiral Stephen Chow, Fleet Admiral Saul Kotor and Fleet Admiral Michael Davidson. But During the Necros War the Armada was re assembled and reorganised smaller but much effective. His was extremly reduce to around 125,000 marines. The command structure was modified only one Admiral would be lead with the help of a few Vice Admiral. Also each of the battlegroup would be a mobile and autonomous unit. Forming of the Armada When the fleetcom saw that the war was turning in a pattern, they decide to create the much effective space fleet that the human ever built The 1st Naval Armada was born. The Armada was created in early January 2549. Later in early 2553 the Armada receive a detachement of 3 Yorktown Battleships. Known Conflicts The Armada first saw in action during the defence of Pluto VII in February 2549. Since this battle the Armada have seen many others. Including the OPERATION: NEW HOME LOST and the post war campaign that would follow the OPERATION. Flagships Command The Armada flagship is the UNSC Duality, a Spirit of Fire Class battle ship the largest ship ever built, led the armada in many victory during the war. The ship is about 17 kilometers long. The Flagship of the 14th nomad fleet. the Road Runner made office of main communication center in battle. An other Flagship,The Spitfire is the Fighter coordination center during the space battle. The last Flagship, The Star Dust, Coordinate the main ground detachement during battle Image:The UNSC Aeneas.jpg|the UNSC Star Dust Image:Marathon class.jpg|The Road Runner Image:Pheonix-Class Colony Ship.png|The Duality Image:UNSC Spitfire.png|The Spitfire After the war In early 2586 the 1st Naval Armadal was dissolved because of the lack of disponible fleet the 3 fleet were re assiged to other role. During his active year the Armada saw action during numerous mission of the Human Covenant War and the Post War Campaign. It also did a vital role during the post war campaign retaking reach and numerous other planet. During the Necros War it was re-assembled with the 14th, the 4th and the 61th fleet. =Necros War= During the Necros War the armada was re actived but being smaller and contanning a smaller garrison (225 ship and a garrison of 125 000 soldier). It subdivised were much more mobile than those from the Human Covenant War. Each of the battlegroup of the Armada being totally autonomous. During the Necros War the 1st Naval Armada saw action during numerous space battle. In much of the fight, the armada was call for heavy muscle action fleet often engaging superior Necros fleet. Reactivation After the Battles of linna Jordan Davis decided with the help of other admiral of the unsc navy to petition the highcom for the re-activation of the 1st Naval Armada. After a few days the decision was taken the 1st Naval Armada was re-actived. By the time of the beginning of the necros war the Armada was ready but with a hightly reduced garrison 125,000 Marines and ODST. Due to the lack of ship the 3 fleet composing the armada were made of 75 ship, thus in total 225. The Armada was attached to the UNSC Command Earth terrotory. Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units